Retribution
by AkizukiSakura
Summary: Because Edward can't let Roy get away with it... Sequel to Phone Sex. Part of my For the Fuhrer's Love mini-series.


**Title: **_Retribution_  
><strong>Author: <strong>_AkizukiSakura  
><em>**Pairing(s):**_ Roy/Ed  
><em>**Spoilers/Warnings: **_As far as I know, the spoilers are minimal. Also, this is explicit __**YAOI**__. Don't like it, don't read it. Period. First sequel to _Phone Sex_. It's not required that you read it, but it might be a good idea. Un-beta'd._  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist._ I make no monetary profit from the writing and posting of this, or any, fanfiction.__  
><em>**Notes: **_Because Edward can't let Roy get away with it... Part of my _For the Fuhrer's Love_ mini-series. Edward is about twenty-three here, which makes Roy around thirty-seven or so._

**Retribution**

The day started out strange: namely, Edward was not in bed when Roy woke up. Even on the weekends, when Roy slept in as late as he possibly could, Edward very rarely left the bed without him. Most of that was because Ed loved to sleep in, too; the blonde often said that it was to make up for all the sleeping on trains he'd done when he was younger. Today, however, was _not_ a weekend. Ed _never_ got up before Roy on a workday.

_That_ was mostly because Roy was usually in the office by five in the morning, which meant he was generally up by four. The first time Roy had implemented this schedule on himself, Ed had snorted, called him a sadist, and said he'd rather walk the three miles to work than get up so early, thank you very much.

So the fact that Edward was not in bed was very strange indeed. He wasn't in the bathroom, either, though it _did_ show signs that he'd been there recently – mist on the mirror, condensation on the tiles, a few strands of long blonde hair on the porcelain sink. Roy wiped the mirror so he could shave, absently running the razor over his stubble as he pondered this morning's anomaly. He peered idly into the mirror as he thought, taking in the faint creases that lined his lips and the corners of his eyes. Damn, getting old was a real bitch…

The blonde hadn't mentioned anything to Roy about needing to be awake early for anything like he usually did. Ed would rather walk than get up at four, but if he had to be in early he usually hitched a ride with Roy. While his and Edward's relationship wasn't exactly the norm, they _did_ usually take the time to share their plans for the next day over dinner or before they went to bed. Usually it was for dinner purposes, because sometimes Roy had plans with important people and Ed knew to get dinner on his own, and sometimes it was because Roy liked to make dinner for Ed and wanted to be sure Fullmetal would actually be home to eat it. They had shared schedules as usual last night, and Ed hadn't said that he had anything to do this early.

Roy paused, hand outstretched to run the tap to rinse his razor. Wasn't Ed working on something in the labs in his spare time? Maybe it had something to do with that? Ed rarely shared his research with Roy until it was complete, so it was feasible that Ed had simply forgotten last night and neglected to mention anything to Roy. Satisfied that he had come up with a valid reason behind the odd behavior of his younger lover, Roy put his razor away, washed the sleep from his eyes, and went back to the bedroom.

To his surprise, his uniform trousers, skirt, and shirt were laid out neatly on the bed and his boots had been meticulously shined; even in the dim light from the bedside lamp they gleamed. He raised an eyebrow at the boots and began to dress. His uniform had even been pressed until it was completely free of wrinkles. His jacket, hung neatly on the hook on the door, was equally pristine. Ed had even taken the time to go over the gold braid with a pick to remove any residual dirt.

Roy frowned faintly as he examined the braid. While he was pleasantly surprised by Ed's thoughtfulness, it was still uncharacteristic of his younger lover. Was Ed trying to tell him something? This could, Roy supposed, be an attempt at subtlety on the blonde's part, but Ed didn't do subtle. _Ever_. He was capable of about as much tact as a flying mallet; the mallet was probably more discreet, come to think of it. In fact, Ed didn't even bother to shine his own boots – never mind they were battered beyond belief anyway – and Roy had to badger him into hanging up his clothes to negate the necessity of ironing them. Ed did domestic about as well as he did subtlety.

Carrying his jacket over his left arm and his boots in his free hand he proceeded downstairs, somewhat unsurprised that the scent of coffee wafted temptingly through the halls as he moved purposefully to the kitchen. It made sense, after all. If Ed was trying to ease his morning along, of course he would make coffee too. If not for the fact that Roy never ate this early he'd have expected the sound of frying eggs or something, too. Ed would probably be in the kitchen, sitting at the table and inhaling breakfast (Ed took every opportunity to eat no matter what time it was) and absorbing a book. Or he'd be giving Roy the housewife glare. Or something. It just wasn't _like_ Ed to act like this.

Edward wasn't in the kitchen.

Roy stared around the good-sized room with a small, puzzled frown on his lips. There _was, _however, a mug sitting innocuously on the table, steaming gently and promising caffeine-imbued bliss with the first sip. He set down his boots and hung his jacket over a chair, scooping up the mug and peering into it dubiously. He wondered if it was safe to drink. It wouldn't be the first time Ed had tampered with his coffee in a childish fit of revenge – Roy kept the salt on the highest shelf of the pantry now for that very reason. He took a cautious sip. Warmth bloomed down his throat and he couldn't help the small purr of surprised pleasure from escaping him.

Good God, Ed had used the _good_ coffee this morning, with just a hint of milk and no sugar – precisely the way Roy liked it. _Ed_ had actually touched the carton of milk. Something _had_ to be up. Where was the brat, anyway?

The sound of the front door closing brought Roy back to the present. He set the coffee mug down hastily and left the kitchen, hurrying down the hall. He glanced at the coat rack – Ed's new red military jacket was gone, as were his woefully battered boots. Roy squinted down at his socks, the black wool nearly invisible in the shadowy hall, and scowled irritably at the door. No _way_ was he traipsing out in the cold without being fully dressed, especially not in his socks in the middle of November. Grumbling, he went back to the kitchen to finish his cup of heaven and finish dressing. A glance at his pocket watch told him it was twenty minutes until five.

He tugged on his gloves and went back down the hallway, retrieved his military-issue coat from the rack, and put it on. Opening the door revealed a sleek black car waiting for him. The hint of smoke curling from the driver's window, barely visible under the light of a nearby streetlamp, told him that Havoc was his unfortunate driver this morning. His team took turns getting up with him in the mornings, and it always seemed harder on Jean than anyone else.

It was a _cold_ morning today. Roy was glad he hadn't charged out after Edward. Light glittered off snowflakes dancing downwards and the foot or so of powder that had already collected on the grounds. Oddly, there were no footprints in the snow to suggest that Edward had already left. It was snowing pretty hard, but it wouldn't have piled up this much in ten minutes. Roy scowled at the world in general and the snow in particular and raised a hand, clicking his fingers. Fire raced outward, melting the snow from the sidewalk to the car. He traipsed down the water-slicked concrete path and slid into the car.

"Mornin', Chief," Havoc greeted blearily as he snuffed out his cigarette and put the car in gear. When Roy first became Fuhrer, only Hawkeye, Maes, and Ed had treated him the same – Hawkeye and Hughes because of their long history, and Ed because they'd already been lovers for several years at the time. It had taken Roy almost two months to get the rest of his team to realize that he was still the same man he'd always been. A bit of decorum could not go amiss when in the presence of the media or some of the fustier generals, but in private he told them to treat him the same as always.

"Good morning, Havoc. By any chance, did you see Fullmetal leave the house about ten minutes ago?" Roy asked as he settled back into the seat, arms crossed. He caught the man's eye in the rearview mirror – Jean looked confused.

Havoc chewed on an unlit cigarette thoughtfully and shook his head. "Didn't see anyone until you came out, sir, and I was there a good twenty minutes early. Something the matter?" It wasn't uncommon for the Fuhrer and his star alchemist to fight. Despite the fact that Ed had matured a little over the years, Roy still enjoyed pushing his younger lover's buttons, and Ed always reacted the same.

"No… I don't think so, anyway. He just seems to be acting a little oddly, is all…" Roy mused. A moment later he shrugged. "I'm sure if anything's wrong I'll know by the end of the day. Fullmetal isn't very good at hiding his emotions."

* * *

><p>The sentries checking IDs at the gate hadn't seen Ed either, which was odd. The Fullmetal Alchemist was extremely well known, after all, and his appearance was very distinctive. A meeting with him, even just to check his pocket watch before allowing him into the compound, wasn't something easily forgotten, particularly because Ed could be notoriously cranky when it was cold out; any delay in reaching the warmth of a building would not be taken well. Roy was starting to get a little concerned. Even if Ed <em>was<em> working in the labs, the one he'd taken to using lately, Laboratory Two, was within the perimeter. He would have had to go through the main gate, as the other, smaller gates wouldn't be manned for another hour at least.

Roy was more than a little baffled by this whole morning, if he was completely honest with himself. Still, he couldn't let it cloud his judgment. For one thing, he had a meeting with his generals in a couple of hours to discuss the military ball and the upcoming budget for the new year. Some of the older, greedier generals were trying to slash the budget by cutting out necessities, such as the canteen funds and the research budgets of the alchemists; of course none of them would even consider touching their substantial paychecks. Roy would prefer to eliminate some of the redundant positions in the army.

If the generals waxed _too_ outraged about being thwarted again, though, he might just have to suggest cutting their considerable salaries and the benefits that came with tenure and rank. _That_ would certainly put a burr in their collective tails.

Havoc dropped Roy off and left to put away the car, leaving the young Fuhrer to enter the main building alone. Roy always took the time to tour one or two divisions every morning before going to his office to ensure that he was never seen in the same aloof manner that Bradley had been. This morning he decided to tour the labs in the hope that he could possibly validate his assumption that Edward had left simply to look after his experiments.

His mind made up, Roy took the leftmost sidewalk instead of going into the building. The path had been shoveled recently enough that there was only a few inches of snow piled up on the concrete. Obviously someone _had_ gone to the labs this morning, but whether it was Fullmetal or not was another matter entirely. Regardless, Roy was going to conduct his unannounced inspection.

A thought struck Roy as he pushed open the door to Laboratory One. Was Edward still miffed about that whole episode in Roy's office a few weeks ago? If he was, this morning's strangeness took on a whole new meaning. Roy wasn't sure how coercing Ed into sex in his office would translate to the blonde polishing his boots and making him coffee, but Ed's mind worked in strange ways.

He nodded to the young Captain who jumped to attention and saluted as he passed, only half of his attention on the experiment currently in progress: The effects of alchemically-treated soil on fruit bushes.

If Ed was planning on getting back at him, perhaps he would try something in Lab Two? Ed preferred to work alone, requisitioning lab assistants only when he absolutely had to have them. The lab was the perfect spot for some sort of ambush, particularly if Ed knew how unsettled Roy had been when he'd left the house. Maybe the whole point of the domestic niceties this morning had been simply to throw Roy off guard? Or to draw Roy to the labs – or maybe a little of both?

Sometimes having a lover as creative and vindictive as the Fullmetal Alchemist could be frustratingly challenging. As a precaution, Roy checked his gloves, ensuring they were perfectly dry, before he pushed the door of Laboratory Two open gingerly. He poked his head cautiously through the door, expecting something along the lines of a bucket of water rigged to fall on his head or something equally juvenile.

What he found was an irritatingly Ed-free room. The blonde's experiments were still packed away from the previous night and only the red, fluorescent lights illuminated the room. If Ed had been in this morning it had been briefly. Roy doubted Fullmetal had come in here, given the dormant state of his experiments and neatly filed notes. If Ed _had_ come in this morning, he'd still be here.

_Well,_ Roy thought wryly, _so much for _that_ theory. I wonder where he is, then..._ This whole situation was so completely unlike Edward that Roy was tempted to think the blonde had been kidnapped on his way to work – though it still didn't explain why Ed was out so early to begin with. With a put-upon sigh, Roy left the labs, noting that the sentry had been relieved in the time it had taken for him to tour. The new sentry, a Major, looked up from her checklist, saw him, and gaped almost comically. He returned her hurried salute with a more dignified one and headed back outside.

A quick glance at his pocket watch confirmed that it was already six thirty. His meeting was at seven. A faint frown marred his expression; he'd spent more time in the labs than he'd meant to. He would have to hurry to his office if he wanted to be there before the generals began arriving. It was a subtle power play that his generals insisted on attempting every time there was a meeting. Just because he had the previous Fuhrer Grumman's support did not mean all of the old generals approved of him.

He snagged a mug of coffee and several dossiers of paperwork from his secretary as he passed through her office. Several people were surprised that Hawkeye was not filling the position of Fuhrer's Secretary, but he needed her where she was: In command of the military health clinics dotted across Amestris. She was just the sort of organized that he needed for the job. It meant that he had to make due with a different secretary, but in some ways that was a good thing.

Keys chimed discordantly as he fished them from his pocket and slipped from his fingers to land with a muffled jingle on the carpet. He cursed under his breath and juggled paperwork and coffee so that he could retrieve the annoying bits of metal and unlock his door. Slipping them back into his pocket, he opened the door, pretending not to notice the valiant attempt his secretary was making at hiding a snicker. He didn't blame her. It _was_ rather undignified for the Fuhrer to fumble about like this.

"It seems you cut it a little close this morning, sir," she piped up conversationally once she had managed to control her expression. "Your meeting is in fifteen minutes."

Roy glanced over his shoulder at her, letting a slow smile curve his lips. "The Fuhrer is never late for meetings, Ms. Wilson," he drawled smoothly. "Everyone else is simply early." The blush highlighting the young woman's cheeks was revenge enough for him. Despite the fact that most women knew he was off the market, it seemed they were not immune to his charm. He stepped into his office and closed the door behind him pointedly. He meandered over to his desk to set down the files but kept the mug as he stepped over to the large window overlooking the parade grounds.

The sun had long since risen, so he lost the opportunity to view it from his office, but the sky still bore traces of the light, delicate blush pink of sunrise before darkening the further west his gaze travelled. If not for the snow clouds that still dotted the crystalline blue sky the day would have started out beautifully.

With a sigh, Roy trod quietly over the carpet to his desk, casting a glance at his clock and wishing time would slow down a little. Normally he relished his meetings with the generals. It was like playing chess to delicately maneuver those generals that favored him around those that did not. This morning, however, his thoughts were still on his younger lover's strange behavior, particularly since Edward had yet to make an appearance.

He sat down behind his desk, the relatively new leather cracking softly as his weight settled, and scooted the chair forward so as to appear as impassive as always when the meeting began. He started to collect his thoughts and put them in order, but it all went to hell as blue, crackling light flared into existence around him. Caught off guard, Roy could only gape in surprise at his feet. The floor had risen to band tightly around his boots, effectively trapping him in place, and a hole had yawned into existence under his desk.

Roy stared down into the smug grin of his blonde lover.

"Fullmetal? How did you get here before me…?"

* * *

><p>Sneaking into Headquarters had been shamefully easy for one who possessed the alchemical talent that Ed did. Even so, he was going to have a word with Breda later about the security of the base. After all, Ed wasn't the only intelligent alchemist in Amestris. He was simply the most intelligent one.<p>

Ed was very much still miffed about that whole episode in Roy's office a few weeks ago. Office sex was one thing, but to do so while on the _damn phone_ was something else entirely. And then, as if to add insult to injury, the bastard had made him listen to _Armstrong_ of all people in the middle of sex.

If that wasn't undue cruelty Ed would eat his boots. _Without_ boiling them first.

Ed had been planning his retaliation for some time now, and while he couldn't exactly stick Roy on the phone and have sex with him (the voyeuristic bastard would probably enjoy it, anyway) Ed could be awfully creative when he wanted to be. And damn did he want to be. Roy was a master manipulator, but Ed knew his weakness, and he planned to fully exploit that in the most public way he could while still being discreet.

Which led to why he'd snuck into HQ to begin with. He didn't want Roy to know he was here at all. It probably would have confused the bastard immensely with the little touches from this morning. Ed rarely bothered with that domestic shit unless it was a special occasion, and he'd purposefully left out that he was coming to work when they'd exchanged schedules yesterday. Roy probably thought he was in the labs, which was even better.

Central command was never truly empty. There was always a skeleton staff of night watch standers along with the usual security, particularly when it came to the Fuhrer's office. Luckily for Ed, he didn't need to traverse the ground floors at all.

It was by chance that he'd been sent to the basement levels a week ago in search of some old paperwork for Hawkeye, and it was then that he'd discovered a locked storeroom that happened to reside directly under the Fuhrer's office. At first he was going to go to Breda with the news – but then he'd learned of the meeting Roy had today and the wheels had started turning in his head. A lot of calculations had revealed that Roy's desk and chair sat almost directly over the center of the storeroom.

The moment Ed had realized this little fact, he rather suspected tiny horns to appear on his head. The hardest part of his plan had been placing the arrays in just the right spot to capture the Fuhrer's feet where he needed them to be. Then he had to listen to Roy's footsteps and gauge the right time to activate the arrays. It was tedious, almost nerve-wracking work, but the expression on Roy's face was completely worth it.

Ed knew the grin he directed at Roy was smug and reveled in it. "Good morning, Roy," he all-but-purred, hoisting himself casually out of the hole in the floor. A casual clap sealed the opening. For once Ed was glad that his stature was a little – only a little, though! – slighter than the average male. It helped that Roy favored oversized desks. As long as Ed didn't move too much, he gauged he was completely hidden from anyone else who entered the room. "I left a while before you," he replied calmly. "It was dark, so you didn't notice the array I put on the door to make it close a while after I left. Ran the whole way here."

Roy appeared to digest this information. From the way he frowned faintly, he wasn't entirely satisfied with Ed's explanation, but he seemed to let it go in favor of a different, more pertinent question. "Why are you under my desk, Fullmetal? I have a meeting in…" There was a pause. Presumably he was checking the clock. "Less than five minutes." Roy asked finally, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Ed drummed his fingers idly on Roy's knee, carefully keeping his smile bland. "Oh, no reason, really. Just testing out an interesting security hole I found last week. Looks like I'm stuck here now, though. Wouldn't want anyone seeing me leave, and can't risk 'em seeing the light of a transmutation."

Roy's eyebrow rose incredulously. "And the bindings on my feet?" he asked delicately. Ed was saved having to answer by a loud, pompous knock on the door. Thanks to the fact that Roy's boots were effectively part of the floor now, he couldn't stand up to greet his visitors. Luckily, as the Fuhrer, he wasn't under any obligation to do so.

"Fuhrer Mustang," growled a voice Ed recognized as Hakuro's gruff baritone. He caught the brief warning look Roy shot him before the older alchemist directed his attention to the Major General that was always causing him trouble. Pretending to heed the unspoken warning, Ed settled silently back on his heels, looking for all the world like he was content to laze until the end of the meeting.

He waited for almost ten minutes until he felt Roy relax just a little bit, clearly having decided that Ed's presence was not something to worry about. Hakuro was in the middle of a very involved speech about how much money was given to the State Alchemists when Ed made his move.

As it turned out, the Fuhrer wasn't always required to wear the special dress uniform that Bradley had been overly fond of. Edward had used that knowledge to his advantage when he'd set out Roy's uniform. Roy had only been Fuhrer for a few months. He probably put on his uniform mechanically and, as such, it was unlikely that he'd noticed Ed had set out the working uniform jacket that Roy used to wear.

It was important because, while Roy's desk came up to his midriff, it wouldn't have covered the shifting of the Fuhrer's jacket if it had been the dress jacket. This way, when Ed perched in between Roy's legs and slid his hands up the man's blue-clad thighs to his belt, no one was any the wiser to Ed's presence. The Fuhrer tensed under his hands but Roy was too well practiced at keeping his emotions to do anything as telling as jump. A quick glance up at Roy's face revealed that his expression was as masklike as ever.

Only Ed was privy to the tension that sang through Roy's body as the light caress. Ed knew Roy wasn't naïve. Chances were he'd already guessed what Ed was after today and was steeling himself. That was good. Ed didn't want to get Roy in _trouble_, per say. He just wanted to show Roy his _appreciation_ for Roy's little stunt with the phone.

Unfastening the buckle on Roy's belt quietly was a bit of a challenge that Ed dealt with by simply taking the buckle off and setting it quietly aside. He didn't want to risk the belt jangling at an inopportune time, after all. The button and zipper were taken care of with very little effort on Ed's part. The whitening of the knuckles of Roy's left hand, currently situated on his knee under the desk, alerted Ed to the older man's apprehension.

One of the first things Ed had learned about sex with Roy was that, while Roy enjoyed just about every aspect of sex, he particularly enjoyed with Ed made especially good use of his mouth, and Ed had been practicing this particular ritual for several years now. He knew _exactly_ what Roy liked, and he knew Roy was preparing himself mentally for the challenge of keeping silent. Excellent. Maybe now the bastard would think twice before pulling a stunt like putting Ed on the phone during sex again.

In spite of Roy's obvious trepidation he was already half-hard in anticipation when the blonde slid his gloved hands into his lover's pants and boxers. Ed took his time, knowing the delay would be torturous for Roy and reveling in that knowledge.

The women from Roy's younger days had not exaggerated when they spoke of Roy's 'blessings'. That wasn't to say the older man was _huge_; he was simply sized proportionately well and he knew precisely how to use what he had. Ed could certainly attest to _that_. Ed tugged off the glove on his left hand to trail his calloused fingertips over the hardening cock on his hand, tracing a particularly thick vein in a feathery way that he knew Roy liked. The man's hips twitched very slightly and Ed grinned.

Revenge was going to be so, _so_ sweet.

He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips over the head of his lover's cock and drawing his tongue over the slit. He kept his touches light and teasing, watching with interest as what little color that usually lit Roy's pale complexion drained from his cheeks. It was difficult to see Roy's face from this angle but from what Ed _could_ see Roy was already struggling.

Ed decided, nobly, not to make Roy suffer because, really, that would be cruel. He squeezed the hardened flesh in his right hand carefully, knowing from experience how much was just enough, and fastened his lips around the very tip of Roy's cock. He bore downward slowly, swirling his tongue and keeping his teeth away. Some men liked that hint of roughness but Ed had learned early on that Roy was _not_ one of those men.

Maybe that wasn't so surprising, though, considering that, despite Roy's sadistic tendencies, he was a closet romantic.

Ed noticed rather abruptly that silence had descended on the room and realized with glee that it was obviously Roy's turn to speak. He paused and withdrew completely – the relief that shivered through Roy was almost palpable, though Ed knew there was a bit of needy irritation in there, too.

"If you really want to cut the budget so drastically," Roy began smoothly, and Ed pounced again, closing his lips over the tip of Roy's cock. Ringing the base with his fingers and squeezing, he sucked _hard_. Roy jumped, breath hitching noticeably, but managed to continue his sentence in a remarkably steady tone. Ed might have pouted, if he was the pouting type. Instead he generously employed the use of his tongue once more.

Apparently nearing his breaking point, Roy continued talking, but the hand that had been crushing the fabric of his pants shifted to cradle Ed's head, gloved fingers tangling in his hair and completely mussing his ordered ponytail. Ed might have grinned had his lips not been otherwise occupied. He let Roy's hand guide him forward, sucking and licking with gusto now.

Ed was admittedly so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't even hear the rest of the conversation between the Fuhrer and his generals, nor did he hear when the heavy doors opened and then shut. It wasn't until Roy's other hand joined the first against Ed's head and pushed him _away_ that Ed realized they were alone once more. Before Ed could say a word Roy shoved away from his desk. The chair fell over with a muffled thump and Roy landed firmly on his ass. Without missing a beat he slammed a sheet of paper to the floor. To Ed's utter surprise the manacles shackling Roy's feet to the floor dissipated.

Roy caught Ed's wrists and yanked him out from under the desk, pinning the blonde unceremoniously to the floor and glaring down at him.

"That was devious, Fullmetal," Roy growled. Ed might have been more intimidated had Roy not been fumbling at Ed's belt as he spoke. Ed grinned cheekily up at the Fuhrer, completely unrepentant.

"You didn't like it?" he asked innocently, and Roy kissed him. It was a mark of just how aroused the other man was because usually Roy didn't want to kiss Ed after the blonde's mouth had been on his cock. It wasn't until Roy had successfully shoved Ed's trousers and boxers to his knees that Ed realized it had been a diversionary tactic. He wasn't even given the time to voice his token complaint because Roy then promptly flipped him to his knees and wrapped a slick hand around his erection.

Ed bit his lip to stifle the moan. Last time the secretary had been out sick and the door had been locked. The last thing they needed today was for someone to walk in on them, particularly the young Ms. Wilson. "Eager, aren't you?" Ed mumbled, fingers curling in the carpet as Roy's other hand slid down his ass to part his cheeks.

Roy paused and leaned down, chest draping over Ed's back, to rest his lips by Ed's ear. "You just gave me a literal cock tease for the better part of half an hour," he murmured. "What did you expect, Ed?"

Knowing that Roy purposefully pitched his voice low like that because the bastard _knew_ how much it affected him did nothing to wipe the smugness from Ed's mind, not even when Roy pressed a finger into him. He _did_ wonder, briefly, if the man always carried lube with him. Then Roy angled his finger just _so_ and all coherent thought left Ed's mind for the time being. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Roy mercilessly stroked, building the embers of pleasure into an all-out inferno.

Ed couldn't silence the whine of displeasure when the finger withdrew despite knowing that Roy was hardly going to leave him like this. A moment later Roy pressed in again and this time he sighed his pleasure, dropping his head to press a kiss to Ed's neck. Unceremoniously, but gently, he pulled to tie from Ed's hair. Ed would have grumbled about it had he been in any state to do so.

As it was, by Roy's third thrust Ed's arms gave out and Roy looped one arm around the blonde's waist. A moment later Ed squeaked as Roy sat back, bracing his back against his desk, and pulling Ed's back snugly to his chest. Ed folded his legs to sit astride Roy's thighs and draped his arms backward to circle the Fuhrer's neck. He barely noticed Roy's lips and teeth attacking the juncture of his neck and flesh shoulder because Roy had settled his hands on Ed's hips and was urging the blonde to move.

Ed was only too happy to comply with the unspoken demand, especially when one of Roy's hands snaked around his waist to stroke his cock again. Roy's strokes, usually firm and decisive, were languid and unhurried this time and for some reason it was more of a turn-on to Ed than it had ever been. It took all of Ed's remaining concentration to stay quiet.

Roy seemed to realize Ed's trouble because he nibbled his way up Ed's neck, sucked briefly on his earlobe, and then trailed his lips across Ed's cheek to capture his lips. Ed surrendered willingly enough, letting Roy's lips mute the sighs and moans that he could no longer keep silent.

Unsurprisingly, given how much Ed had teased him, Roy came first with a muffled groan. The feeling of liquid heat filling him, the sensation of Roy in him, his ungloved hand surrounding him, meant that Ed followed him shortly after. Something about Roy's office seemed to have an aphrodisiac-like effect given how much better the orgasms seemed to be.

Of course, Ed realized giddily as he came back to reality, this was only their second time. It really wasn't very scientific of him to come to such a decisive conclusion without conducting more tests. Perhaps they would have to do this again.

In the name of research, of course. Ed refused to think that Roy's tendencies were rubbing off on him after all these years.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised, Fullmetal," Roy remarked as he emerged from under his desk, belt buckle in hand. At Ed's questioning look, Roy smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you to do something like this," he elaborated, gesturing vaguely around the office before he set to work refastening the buckle to his belt. He was rewarded when a dark blush crept over Ed's cheeks, but the blonde tugged his red military jacket straight and propped his hands on his hips.<p>

"Yeah, well, there's a lot about me you don't know," Ed said dismissively. Roy could tell Ed was striving for nonchalance with his words but, recalling what Ed had agreed to do for the upcoming ball only made him smile wider.

Ed's expression grew suspicious. "What are you grinning about _now_, you bastard?" he asked, yanking a comb from his pocket and setting to work on his hair. Roy knew that the last time they'd had sex in the office, Ed had gone around all day with messy hair and endured all sorts of speculating glances. Ed had complained about it for a week at home.

"I'm just thinking about the entertainment Colonel Armstrong has planned for the ball," Roy said truthfully. He expected, and received, Ed's puzzled frown. Roy settled behind his desk and propped his elbow on the teak surface, cradling his cheek in his palm idly. "Armstrong has some very…interesting plans for that night," he continued, casually flicking open one of the folders. He knew without looking that Edward was staring at him.

The sound of platform boots on carpet heralded Ed's approach. "All right, Roy, I'll bite. What the hell do you know that I don't?" Seeming to realize the ammunition that comment gave Roy, Ed added hastily, "About the entertainment for the ball, you pervert."

Roy feigned a hurt expression. "I can't believe you'd call me that," he complained. "Last time you called my leadership into question, now you insinuate all sorts of terrible things about me…"

Ed leaned over his desk, twined his hand into Roy's collar, and scowled at him. "_Just tell me already!_" he snapped, patience wearing thin.

"Well, I spoke to Armstrong a couple weeks ago." _Right after that incident, as it happens,_ Roy thought, amused. "Apparently the Colonel learned something very interesting about you from Alphonse and decided it would be good entertainment at the ball." Roy watched with interest as Ed's face went from red to white in a matter of seconds. The hand in his collar went limp.

"_What_ did Al tell him?" Ed demanded, hands braced on Roy's desk.

The Fuhrer buffed his nails on his lapel, the picture of boredom. "Perhaps you should go talk to Armstrong. I'm sure he'll be happy to remind you of what you agreed to on the phone."

The slamming of his door and Ms. Wilson's surprised shout was Ed's predictable response. Roy allowed himself a moment to chuckle softly before he schooled his expression into neutrality once more, just in time for his secretary to poke her head in his office.

"I didn't know Colonel Elric was here," she hazarded shrewdly, gaze raking over the Fuhrer. "He didn't seem pleased when he left."

Roy gave her his most charming smile. "Fullmetal was just showing me a hole in our security, Ms. Wilson," he said, affecting an earnest expression. "I'm sure he's just on his way to Brigadier General Breda to discuss it."

The woman sniffed, which seemed to be her opinion of Roy's well-told falsehood, and shut his door again. Roy snagged a pen from the cup on his desk and began to go over reports, the smile hovering on his lips. Ed wouldn't be happy when he got home. Roy would have to think of some way to appease the blonde.

The smile morphed to a full-on grin. He could think of a few good ways to go about it…

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 6,500<em>

_AN: In case anyone is wondering about the whole 'red light' thing, I don't know about the rest of the military branches, but in the Navy we have red lights for nighttime on our ships because the frequency of a light in the red spectrum travels a much shorter distance, which helps us stay as hidden as possible. Light travels, especially across the water. We had red lights in our compartment (the big room where the recruits stay) in boot camp. They were a _pain_ learning to sleep with, especially if you slept on the top bunk like me, but it meant the night security and roving watch standers could see what they were doing. You had to log _everything_ in boot camp. 'Compartment is off spot due to recruit training', for example._

_Incidentally, I have no idea when boxers were invented, but bishies usually wear 'em. Even Sesshoumaru does in a lot of the fanfiction I've read. Did they even have boxers in feudal Japan?_

_And, yes, I _did_ just leave you all still wondering what Ed agreed to do. Can't spoil it now, can I? I have to admit that I'm enjoying the guesses, though. The answer to that lovely question will be in _Drunken Promise_, coming soon, I hope. There's a poll in my profile to vote for which of my stories to update next._

Drunken _Promise will be out when I feel that Retribution has performed to the standards of_ Phone _Sex. In other words, please **review**! Now it's all up to you guys!_

_I hope you enjoyed this little sequel. It was definitely interesting to write. Hard, but interesting – I was going to have it stop at Ed's little tease, but I decided it would be cruel, both to Roy and to the readers, so there you have it. _

_See you next time!_

_~AkizukiSakura_


End file.
